


Scenes of everyday life wonders

by hikarufly



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarufly/pseuds/hikarufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little scene of Randall and Lix life together: this is how I think one of their mornings must be like.<br/>This was a birthday present for the lovely bygone-age!</p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes of everyday life wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bygone_age](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygone_age/gifts).



Randall woke up all of a sudden, regaining consciousness of where he was, with whom he was, and what year it was; especially, if there was a war on or not. He rubbed his eyes, turning to one side to see if he had woken her, too. Lix was asleep, her breath regular and silent, unaware of his nightmare about Spain, the war, and the dreadful day he had to leave her. No, it was not correct to say so: he did leave her, going back to the life he had left before Spain, the war, and the lovely day he discovered he was going to be father. He did not know at the time it would have been a lovely day, one to remember with pride and joy, a smile and a tear. 

Lix, moving while sleeping, had let the blanket slip over her body, leaving only part of her legs covered. Randall put it back on her, touching her shoulder a moment more than necessary, and her cheek too. If she would have been awake, she would have smiled at him, with that expression of pure irony and sarcasm, that seemed to tell you “I can do it by myself, you know?”, but so grateful at the same time. 

At her neck, there was still that small chain, but his ring was now on her finger, where it should have been twenty years before. Her necklace had now a small pendant with two photographs: one of the both of them, in the wild and wonderful days of their adventures in Spain and one of little Sophia. He had insisted for this, even though she protested it was too much, that gifts like those were dull and stupid and cruel. As they argued over the evenlope containing all of their small child’s life: she had been their daughter, but both of them had their heart broken, too much to keep looking at it. Randall, nevertheless, wanted to frame the photograph of the happy Malfrand family, Lix didn’t. She protested, cried, stopped talking to him for days, slept on the sofa until he didn’t permit her so, leaving the bed for her. Then, one morning, he found her staring at the picture, a small silver line framing it: he got close, hugged her from the back, and she didn’t fight it. They both shed and shared tears and asked to be forgiven for being stubborn.  
  


Lix took a deep breath and woke up. Randall smiled, as she did, searching his left hand with hers, their wedding bands as twins.

«Good morning, Mrs Brown» said he, in the pale, reddish light of dawn coming from the parted curtains they forgot to close the night before.

«Good morning to you, Mr Brown» replied she «Why can’t I smell coffee? Don’t you tell me you didn’t wake up early as usual and prepare it for me, without my permission!»

Lix Storm didn’t fade away when she became Alexis Brown.

«I had a nightmare» he confessed, searching for his glasses and putting them on to look at her properly. Lix seemed concerned, getting closer to him.

«You never remember what you dream, unless it’s a nightmare» she said, stating the obvious, knowing him so well that she perfectly knew, and believed him. Was it about Spain? Of course it was. She got even closer, hugging him and hiding her face in the crook of his neck. He reveled in that contact for a few moments, the fear and pain just slipping away, getting his heart and chest warm.

«Now I can make coffee» he said, smiling.

«Don’t you dare getting up, Randall Brown. I’m not finished with you» she exclaimed, letting her lips meet his.


End file.
